Found
by Pixiixixii
Summary: Abandoned by her father in an alien desert, Cassie is rescued by the Doctor. While traveling in the TARDIS, she must discover her own identity, even as she falls hopelessly in love with the Doctor's son. Very fluffy. Lots of romance. A little adventure.


An AU where the Doctor/River and Amy/Rory had their happily ever after. They now share the TARDIS, Eleven and River are married with two children, and Amy is pregnant. Amy and Rory are immortal. Somehow. Please don't get mad at me for making them randomly immortal.

* * *

"Cassie," a deep voice called, "come here for a second. I want to show you something."

"Yeah?" Cassie asked, climbing up the highly polished staircase. She turned the corner, feet sinking into the lush carpet that covered the floor. "What is it?"

"I'm in my office," her father answered.

Cassie pushed open the door, stepping inside. She looked around the well-decorated room for her father. "Dad?"

"I'm over here," he answered, reaching a hand up over the top of the desk. Cassie approached, looking down at him. Her father was bent over a scruffy cardboard box.

"I'm just having some issues with the circuit," he explained. "It should be a cabinet, not... this."

"Circuit?" Cassie asked blankly, looking down at her dad's backside. The rest of him was somewhere inside the box, which didn't look nearly big enough to fit his head and torso inside. "Dad, it's a box."

"Come over here, I need a hand," he instructed, and she walked over to look inside of the box.

Just as she came into view of the inside, she felt a shove, and then she was falling.

Cassie landed hard, the breath knocked out of her, and she looked around as her dad knelt beside her. The room was massive and unfamiliar, but decorated in the same lush, expensive styles as her house.

"I didn't mean to push you so hard," he said apologetically. "I just had to make sure you actually fell in."

"Dad," Cassie said, once her breath had returned, "where _are_ we?"

"I don't have time to explain," he answered. "We're in what is normally my filing cabinet, I'll say that much."

"Dad, what-" Cassie began, but her dad turned, walking away. He flipped some switches at a nearby counter, and the whole room began to shake.

"Dad!" Cassie shrieked. "What is going on?"

"Cassie, just cooperate, please," he answered. As the room stopped shaking, he hurried over, grabbing Cassie by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "Time to go."

"Dad, what are you _doing_?" she cried, as he pushed her towards the door. "No! What's going on? How is there a door here?"

"Better question," her father admitted, then shoved Cassie through the doorway. "But I can't answer."

Cassie staggered as the doors shut, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her. It was a desert, a few scattered purple cacti the only signs of life.

By the time she thought to get back inside the room, the box was dematerializing. She watched in horror as it faded, then vanished completely. "Dad!"

There was a roaring sound from behind Cassie, and she whirled. A blue police box appeared. "I'm hallucinating," Cassie whispered, sinking down onto her knees as a man stepped out.

He looked around, then hurried over to her. Kneeling beside Cassie, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Doctor," a girl with long red hair and a protruding belly complained, exiting the box, "that's ridiculous. Does she look all right to you?"

"I... I'm fine," Cassie answered shakily, then shook her head. "No I'm not. I... I don't know what's going on."

"Where did you come from?" the man called the Doctor asked, looking around. "There's no one here."

"I... my dad... I..." Cassie tried to say, but the words wouldn't come."

"Where are we, Doctor?" the girl asked.

"Gham 3," the Doctor answered.

"Are there... humanoids on Gham 3?"

"No," he replied, giving Cassie a strange look. "It's uninhabited, apart from a single species of purple cacti."

"Racist," a low voice grumbled, startling everyone. A nearby cactus was glowering at them. "It's cactuses, actually."

"Oh, sorry, sorry," the Doctor exclaimed.

The cactus grunted, shuffling away from them.

"How'd you get to Gham 3?" the Doctor asked Cassie.

"I don't know," Cassie said softly, her eyes following the cactus as it slowly made its way away. "My dad pushed me into a box that was way too small to have a room in it and it shook and then we ended up here."

"Doctor," the girl said, frowning, "that sounds like a TARDIS."

"I know, Amy," he answered, giving Cassie an odd look. "Who's your dad?"

"Timothy Gateway," Cassie replied.

"I don't know the name," the Doctor said. "I don't think he could be a Time Lord, Amy, there aren't any left."

"How could he have a TARDIS, then?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Cassie said in a small voice, "but do you guys have water? Or... I don't know, I'm just kind of..." she blinked a few times, trying to get the black spots out of her vision. "Dizzy."

The girl called Amy hurried back into the box. "Rory!" she yelled. "Get out here!"

A man hurried out of the box, and Amy led him over to Cassie. "Pick her up. She needs to lie down inside."

"I could've done it," the Doctor complained, as Rory carried Cassie into the box. Cassie's mouth dropped open as they entered a huge, modern room. Once again, it was far too big to fit inside the police box.

Rory laid Cassie on a couch, as a curly-haired woman entered the room. "Doctor? What's going on?"

"We found this girl just sitting on the sand," the Doctor explained to the woman. "Have you ever seen her, River?"

"No," River said slowly. "You found her here? I thought there were only cacti here."

"Cactuses," Rory corrected idly, and Amy punched him. Then, she sat down beside Cassie.

"What's your name, little girl?" Amy asked gently.

"Cassie."

"How old are you, Cassie?"

"Eleven," Cassie answered.

"Me too," the Doctor exclaimed, and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"You look... a lot older than eleven," Cassie said slowly.

"He's a thousand something, actually," Rory informed her. "It's his eleventh incarnation."

"Oh," said Cassie. "Okay."

"We should let the girl rest," River said, shooing everyone away from the couch. "Just come get us when you feel better, Cassie."

Before Cassie could reply, the others left. The blackness pressing at the edges of her vision took over, and she sank into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: That may have seemed completely weird and not-Doctor-Who-like at all. Well... it's not very Doctor-Who-like. I've never tried writing a fluff story before. And I mean, there'll be action, but also a LOT of fluff. Doctor/River, Amy/Rory, Cassie/Lorcan.

Please R&amp;R... unless you hate fluff, in which case, I don't know if reading this story is the best idea. Have a nice day! :P


End file.
